Stupid Mother Nature
by Twilight's hunter
Summary: (This has been adopted from Bearkitty1) Gaea will not give Perseus Jackson a break. First the Titans, then the Giants, and now she's flung him and the rest of the seven into a completely different world where they happen upon the world's favorite airbender. In this strange new land, they'd give anything for a way back home, but it seems there are some issues which they must resol
1. Chapter 1

**I hope everyone knows, but this is a re-do/ continuation of Stupid Mother Nature by Bearkitty1. Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything was peaceful in the Argo II. It was kind of nice, actually, thought Percy. They were far enough out into the water that Gaea couldn't touch them, along with being hundreds of feet in the air.

"Leo, when will we reach our destination?" asked Annabeth.

"In an hour or so. Want some muffins while you wait?" Leo said.

Suddenly, the ship shook violently. Percy held on to the table, "What the heck is happening?" Everything was flying. The poor muffins went tumbling into the sea.

"No! the muffins!" Jason reached out to grab them but missed.

"Those took me forever to make!" Leo grumbled.

"WATCH OUT!" Piper yelled to Jason, as there was a rock flying towards his head.

The rock proceeded to hit Jason on the head, knocking him out for the... 67th time?

"Why are there rocks flying in the ocean?"

"Oh gods, Percy, you don't think.."

The ship rumbled, shaking violently.

 _Hello there, heroes._

Gaea had found them.

* * *

"What the heck?" Screamed Percy, trying to hold on to the boat while complaining, "Why is Queen Dirtface here? that isn't possible!"

 _I am everywhere, my little hero._

"This is BAD..." Piper said as she tried to hoist Jason up while he was unconscious.

"Why are you here, Gaea?" Frank yelled to the face that had appeared on the water.

 _Oh, Frank Zhang. I wish I could kill you now, but the Fates won't allow me too. But don't worry, I have a very special fate planned for you._

The sky rumbled, and the sea below shook. Gaea's face disappeared into the water.

Everything was calm.

"Oh." Leo said. He looked around at the stilled waves, "Oh yah! It's good people, everything's-"

"Don't jinx it!" yelled Percy, but it was too late.

"totally fine and that's all over now! Let's party!"

The ship suddenly started to rumble.

"That's what happens when you jinx stuff!" Percy said as a colossal vortex of a whirpool started to appear, reinforcing gravity to suck them into there.

"Never ever, jinx stuff!" he said holding onto the pole, trying to not get sucked in by the giant vortex. "It ALWAYS end badly, alway-" His hand slipped from the pole. he tried desperately to grab for some other thing to hold on too, but he was out of luck. Piper, who was holding Jason, didn't last long either. soon everyone had fallen into the vortex except Annabeth. she tried to breathe, but she was holding on to the side of the boat, and it was getting harder to see, as purple spots danced in her vision. Finally, her hands slipped out of pure exhaustion, and she fell through the portal.

* * *

 **Well, I really hoped you liked it! I think I might put all my other stories on hold to continue this one. (As I do love Avatar and Percy Jackson so much.) I'm sorry I write such short chapters. I can't really write long ones. I probably split some chapters in half, because I have VERY little patience for my typing speed when I'm writing stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are they awake, Aang?"

"No, they seem to be breathing, though."

"Are you sure?"

"Do I look like a doctor to you? It might be some strange alien life form moving their chests up and down, but I am PRETTY sure they're breathing."

"Oh, okay. So should we poke them with a stick now, or do it after...?"

"Toph! We are not poking them with anything- Hey! I think one just moved!"

"Uuuhhhh..." Leo groaned, getting up slowly with his eyes closed, "My head feels like- Who are you?" He looked questioningly at the five strangers staring at him.

Hazel was awake too. "Uh, where are we?" She asked.

"You're on a beach, duh." A girl with weird loopy things in her hair answered.

"No, seriously, which country is this? Uzbekistan? Vietnam? China? Are we still traveling-"

"Owww..." Frank groaned. "I think I hit my head on a giant rock."

"Frank!" Hazel said. "You're alive!" She crushed him in a bear hug.

"Yah. You too, Hazel." Frank said. "Except you're squishing me!"

"Frank? Hazel? What kind of weird names are those?" Toph crossed her arms.

"Toph, you don't go around telling people their names are weird! Be polite, for goodness sake!"

"Oh, _sorry._ What are the customary greetings for when people fall from the sky into your camp!?"

Katara couldn't think of a good reply for that.

"Just give us our weapons and we'll be out of here in no t-" Leo looked around. "Hey! Where ARE our weapons?"

"You mean these?" A guy with a ponytail held up a bow and arrow, and a few other things. "Why do you need these?"

"Why do you need those?" Leo pointed at the boomerang Sokka had in his hands.

"Don't insult Mr. Boomerang!" Sokka said. "And I asked first."

"Fine." Annabeth said, who, like the rest of the team, was returning from unconsciousness. "We need them to defeat Gaea, the all-powerful goddess who we happened to tick off _just a little_ and now we have to stop her from killing us, the world, and everything else in between."

"Well, whatever your problems, Aang can help. He's the AVATAR."

"No way. We are not trusting a ten-year-old kid with this. Why are you out here all alone?"

"I am technically one hundred and ten. so there."

"Well I know a girl who was a tree for a few years, so..."

"Everyone! Stop talking!" Annabeth yelled. "Let's all just introduce ourselves. Leo, you go first."

"My name is Leo," Leo said. "I have a habit of setting my clothes on fire, along with everything else. I come from the United States of America."

"What's the United-"

"Don't interrupt, Aang!"

"I'm Jason. I can fly, call on lightning, and do a few other things. I am also from the US."

"My name is Piper. I have charmspeak, and I am ALSO from the United States."

"I am Percy. I cannot fly, but I CAN control water and stuff. I am from New York."

"My name is Annabeth. We're all from the US besides Frank."

"I'm Hazel. Since we're all listing our powers... I can control gems in the earth."

I'm Frank, and as Annabeth mentioned, I am NOT from the US of A. Oh yah, and I can turn into animals." Frank nodded, and then waited for a while. "Now you go."

"I'm, ummm, my name is Zuko and I'm kind've from the, uhhh, Fire Nation?" When the had no reaction, he breathed a sigh of relief and sat down.

"I'm Katara, A waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe, and Sokka here, my brother, is too."

"I'm Aang, I'm an airbender, who was from the southern air temple."

Annabeth sighed. This was going to take a LOT of explaining.

* * *

 **I can never do long chapters. I'm just saying. I plan on posting three and possibly more chapters for the end of the break, though.**

 **Please review, becuase then I feel like people like this story and are reading it! You can just post something like 'good', or '2/10'. It's fine whatever you write. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have another chapter! please don't slaughter me! I was enjoying Christmas! (It was brilliant Christmas, but I really wish it would snow in the Caribbean) Please have mercy!**

* * *

"Leo, pull up a map of the- our- world" Annabeth ordered. Leo obliged.

She laid it on a rock nearby and started pointing out the continents.

"Okay this is the US," she said as she pointed to the middle of a green blob of land. "and here's Canada," she moved her finger slightly up. "And we got sucked into a portal around here...ish." She moved her fingers in a circle around a spot in the ocean.

"That..." Aang said, "is weird. Isn't four countries enough? How many elements do you even have in your world?"

Katara came back with a piece of parchment. "This is our world. We only have four elements, and each country has an element.

There are two types of people in this world: benders and non-benders. Benders can manipulate their element of their nation, and non-benders can't. Also, the avatar- who is Aang right here- can control ALL of the elements."

"This sounds a bit too close too home." Frank said.

"What, why?" Sokka replied.

Percy looked at Annabeth.

 _Tell them?_

 _No._

 _That guy_ \- head nod towards Aang- _can control every freaking element! Why not?_

 _Too risky._

 _In another world, remember. the_ y-point at Team Avatar- _told us about them!_

 _Fine. You win._

 _Yay!_

* * *

 **I know this isn't a lot of words, but I split the other chapters in half, So I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. Also (if you've seen my other stories) my chapters are like 300 words a piece (this was 215 words. Don't judge.) Thank you and have a good night, enjoying your Christmas presents!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! finally! 3 chapters before the break is over! Read on, people...**

* * *

"So then we ended up riding across the Pacific ocean, where we eventually ending up falling into a vortex of a big-mouth queen dirtface." Leo said as he narrated his story.

Sokka started clapping.

"Jeesh." Katara said. " You guys-well, Percy, Annabeth, and Jason- have faced way more than I have."

"Speaking of that, what HAVE you guys done to end up on a beach in the middle of nowhere-land?"

Zuko cleared his throat. "Well, there's been a war. For one hundred years. Uh, yah. The Fire Nation just attacked everyone to 'spread prosperity and stuff' but really they wanted to take control of the entire world. And Aang-who's the Avatar-was supposed to stop that, but he couldn't because...?"

"Don't worry, Zuko. I'm fine with it. I ran away and got frozen in ice for 100 years, and then Sokka and Katara found me. And now we have to stop the war, or else Sozin's comet will come and they'll destroy the earth kingdom and everything will be over. 'The End' kind of stuff."

"Jeesh. A handful of kids left to save the world"

"Right back at you."

"And now to the more pressing question: How are we going to get back home?" Annabeth said.

Everyone looked around at eachother, not saying a single word.

"Well, I have an idea." Percy said. "Why don't we just help Aang and his friends for a while? We might be able to help them, along with the point that this world is DANGEROUS. There's a war going on!"

Hazel nodded, "Also, And I've been thinking about this for a while, what if our world's are linked? Then if we win the war here, our world's problems might just be solved."

Jason shrugged. "That's quite a stretch, but I don't think we have any other options at the moment."

"Okay everyone, we still got this," Leo yelled. "put your hands in!" Everyone did. "say Super Leo Awesome power on three! one, two..."

"Leo, we're not saying that" Piper said.

"Oh yes you are, Piper. It builds team spirit. Ready everyone? One, two three..."

"Super Leo Awesome Power!"

* * *

 **Yah! and that was 372 words! Hope everyone liked that chapter, post a reveiw, and also please tell me what your favorite gift was under your christmas tree or whatever your religious holiday was at this time! I respect everyone until they get on my bad side. Bye for now**!


End file.
